A conventional hair clip is used only to clip hair combed; it is necessary portable tool for a female; however, the conventional hair clip can only be used as a hair clip, and the hairs can not only be clipped; the hairs not only have to be fixed in shape, but also have to be forked in place. A female has to carry with a hair clip, a comb and a hair fork, which take a lot of space.